Resolve
by Vadrelle
Summary: Taking place after The Force Unleashed II. Vader is held captive by Starkiller's clone. Will Vader's assassin arrive in time to rescue the dark lord? And what is the fate of the Dark Apprentice? OC: Shadow Blade Prequel to Vader's Blood


Author's Note: This takes place right after The Force Unleashed II. An OC has been inserted for my amusement. Prequel to my fanfiction: Vader's Blood. I hope you enjoy.

Resolve

While Vader's body remained unmoving thanks to his restraints, his fury did not. Underneath the black helmet, a storm brewed.

In the back of his mind, another storm raged. A fierce wildfire built up minute by minute. Shadow Blade's emotions burst through Vader.

How _dare_ anyone steal his master!

Galen Marek's heritage was all but wiped out. The body would drown to the bottom of Kamino's sea, along with every clone. Vader had overheard the Rebel scum say as much. The facility was lost. Only two residuals remained. The failed clone and the perfect clone. Unfortunately, the dark clone had done _nothing_ to aid Vader.

True, by a slim interpretation, his "apprentice" had not been needed. Vader was in no real danger. Not yet. But still, the dark clone had failed. When Vader escaped, all of Galen Marek's echoes would have to be wiped out.

All that kept Vader alive right now were the secrets in his mind. Military matters, Sith knowledge, the Emperor's security, and the inner workings of the government. Many things the Rebellion would kill and die for. The clone piloting this ship desired one piece of knowledge in particular. Whether or not he was the real Starkiller.

But there were also dark secrets that were no one's business but Vader's. One of these, he guarded closely, privately, and jealously. Buried beneath his dark discipline. Even the Emperor did not know. If Palpatine ever find out, it would spell out Vader's doom. Starkiller was not the first experiment... Simply the most recent failure.

This secret _burned_ in him. There was much he derived from it. Pain, despair, anger, irritation, hope, pride... and fear. Cold fear haunted every moment in Vader's life as long as this secret existed. So much that he had gone through... Such extraordinary measures to keep this one secret hidden. Even the treachery of Starkiller's clone meant _nothing_ next to this hidden truth.

It was what Vader feared most to lose. Better for every trace of that secret to be wiped out than exposed. Especially to Sidious. For that, Vader would wipe out every being in the galaxy. He would reduce the very Empire to ash.

Fortunately, none of them would even think to ask for it. And Vader would die before he revealed it. In fact, he would die before he gave them one shred of information. No method of probing or torture would break him. Not that those two would go that far. Kota and Starkiller were on the edge of the dark side, but still too weak to break their Jedi morals. Besides, nothing would be worse than the burning lava of Mustafar.

The Emperor would not be pleased with Vader. But he would be less pleased with the Rebels who dared to steal his apprentice. Yes, Sidious's vengeance would be swift.

_Fett is in pursuit_, Shadow Blade sent a telepathic message to Vader, _They will not hide for long, Master._

Yes, of course. The bounty hunter had not yet been paid for the capture of Juno Eclipse. What had Qui-Gon Jinn once said? "Greed can be a very powerful ally." Even after his death, some of the old fool's wisdom still held true. Greed was a powerful motivator indeed.

Vader felt the _Rouge Shadow_ lurch into hyperspace. They thought him isolated in this makeshift prison. But they were wrong. The dark side was always with him.

He would have attempted to break free at this moment. When none but the clone, the captain, and the droid were on board. But he was weary. While fury raged in him, he kept it on a tight leash. He would unleash it on Starkiller later. Once his body had rested and his strength had returned.

Patience eluded him. Neither Obi-wan nor Sidious had instilled it in him. Still, Vader could wait. The promise of revenge for his humiliation kept him steady. This time, he would not face the clone alone. This time, he would come out on top. Starkiller had only put off his own fate by keeping Vader alive.

Now Vader saw that nothing of Galen's power could be kept alive. That boy was trouble. A waste of time and energy. Vader's own selfishness had lead him down this merciless path of failure. Years, effort, tempering... all of it had been wasted! The failed clone had refused to submit! The perfect clone had refused to obey! Neither were useful to him.

Shadow Blade tried to keep his smug agreement hidden from Vader.

Sometimes, the connection was a burden. But Vader kept it open. It gave him a lifeline to the outside. Reassurance that his rescue was only days if not hours away.

_I'm sorry, Master. I can't help my own emotions on this subject_, the assassin relayed.

_But you _can_ control them_, Vader pointed out.

The assassin drove thoughts of the clones from his mind, focusing on the task of piloting his ship. Choosing to simply observe Vader's thoughts.

_I will kill that woman in front of him_, Vader stated.

_Master, if you do that, Starkiller will point his anger _at_ you, not _for_ you_, the assassin protested.

_And what makes you certain?_

_I would. If the Emperor killed you, I would not forget._

_You would be a fool to rush in. Better to take his training and seek vengeance when you had the strength._

_Will you kill Starkiller's clone?_

_Yes. You will have your wish. No more rivals._

_I can't pretend to say I'm disappointed. _

_Even if I am humiliated in the process?_ Vader asked.

_I won't forget that. Starkiller will learn the price for defying your will!_

Ah, how easily fury awoke in the young... Feeling the raw emotion once again pleased Vader. Made all the more potent by its bearer's sparse wielding. The fresh lure of the dark side was something to be savored. On that note, Vader was privileged to experience the pure pleasure of embracing the dark side for the first time not once but twice in his lifetime. Perhaps Shadow Blade's engulfment would awaken power Vader had long forgotten. Anything would be welcome. The two of them would draw on a great wellspring of power indeed when Shadow Blade's Sith training began.

This made Vader's mouth curl up into a smile. Scarred skin screamed at him, protesting in pain. But Vader was used to it. It was not happiness, nor joy that gave birth to this smile. But _desire_. Greed was a powerful motivator. Vader simply wanted Shadow Blade's power to himself.

…

"Wake up," Kota said in a cold voice.

Vader did just that. He had finally entered a dreamless sleep when the general had disturbed him.

"Let's get started," Kota said, "The most vulnerable targets! What are they?!"

Vader said nothing.

"Answer me," Kota said, igniting his lightsaber.

_This insect thinks he can intimidate me_, Vader said to Shadow Blade.

_I don't suppose you can tell him to buzz off?_

_Not quite. I am not in the position to tempt my captors, little one. I do not share your youthful wit in this case._

_Shall I cut back the chatter?_

_No. I could some intelligent conversation_, Vader admitted.

Kota retracted the beam.

Starkiller's clone and Juno entered.

_It's your rival_, Vader needled his assassin.

_I thought you intended to dispose of him?_

_I could always change my mind. Do not dally in your rescue._

_Fett is en-route. _

"There are a lot of people here who would love to kill you," Starkiller said.

_Tell them to get in line_, Shadow Blade said selfishly.

"That honor will not fall unto them," Vader said, "Nor will you let them kill me."

"You've got a lot of nerve," Starkiller said, "I could still end you. Anytime."

"In your mind, the end is the same. Whether I divulge information or not will not change that. Do you believe that I would allow you to break me? That I would give you one scrap of information that would undo all my work?"

"The Emperor controls the Empire. He doesn't see you as an equal," Juno said.

"How little you know," Vader said.

"Maybe this is a waste of time," Kota said, "But there are ways..."

Kota and Starkiller nodded to each other.

_Little one_, Vader urged, _Lend me your power._

As the two Jedi sought to invade Vader's mind, he threw up the walls around his secrets. Shadow Blade lent his strength. It was potent, even from thousand of parsecs away.

Moments later, both Kota and Starkiller frowned in frustration.

_You could have kept them out yourself_, Shadow Blade pointed out.

_I must conserve my strength_, Vader said.

_What if you entered a deep meditation?_

_Then I would be unaware of the situation._

_I'll contact you as soon as I find you, Master._

_My body would be exposed to these... scum. Do you think I can risk them finding a vulnerability?_

_Master, what can you do to stop them now? _

Vader had no answer.

_Keep me informed_, Vader said.

…

"What is he doing?!" Starkiller asked.

Vader's emotions, presence, and his very mind seemed to fade and shrink.

"He's retreated within his own mind," Kota said, "He's entered a deep trance."

"What does that mean?" Juno asked.

"That unless we can jerk him out of it, he won't be broken. But it makes him unaware of his surroundings. It would be simple to end him if the Leadership decides he's not worth it."

"They'll argue for weeks about that," Juno said.

"He wouldn't do that if he wasn't completely sure that he was safe... or desperate to conserve his strength. He seems... certain that he'll escape."

"That's impossible," Kota waved his hand.

"Is it?" Starkiller rounded on him, "Are you certain that no one would tell the Empire in exchange for a reward?"

"No one on this base is that stupid. We all know that the Empire is nothing but lies and betrayal," Kota said.

"Not everyone," Juno said, "But still, very few even know he's here."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Starkiller said.

…

"Are you sure about this?" Starkiller asked.

"He won't be much of a threat if he can't live long without his powered up suit," Kota said as the techs drained Vader's power reserves.

"He's seems determined to keep his secrets," Starkiller observed.

"Every Sith essentially cares about their own life," Kota said, "He'll crack."

"This is dangerously close to murder," Starkiller said.

"What happened to your murderous resolve?"

"There's a difference between letting a creature starve to death and simply cutting off its head," Starkiller stated.

"Alright," the technician said, "That's as close as we can get to critical without endangering his life."

"Good work," Kota said, "Now get out of here before he wakes up."

The technician nodded.

"Anyone in there?" Kota asked, knocking on Vader's helmet.

Literally knocking. His fist pounded on the helmet, causing a metallic thud.

"I don't think anyone's home," Starkiller said.

"He'll come out sooner or later," Kota huffed.

They left the metallic monster in his private room. When he woke up, both of them would feel it.

"So... how are things between you two?" Kota asked casually.

"Uh... fine," Starkiller said.

Starkiller's face fell.

"What?" Kota asked, "You're not still worried about that cloning nonsense?"

"I'd feel better if I knew for sure. Juno says that it doesn't matter... but..."

"Don't worry," Kota put a hand on Starkiller's shoulder, "We'll get the truth before he's put to death."

"What if I am a clone?"

"Then you're the best damn clone I've met. And it changes nothing. So you're not Galen. What matters is what you chose, not what that monster told you."

"It may make a difference to the rest of the Alliance."

"Forget about them. They'll come around when they see what you can do with a lightsaber. You'll earn their trust."

"That sounds too easy."

"Simple, not easy. Simple isn't always easy. By the way, have you considered becoming my apprentice?"

"I thought it was obvious," Starkiller said in surprise.

"Just making it official," Kota smiled, "By the way, clone or not, you need a name."

"I'll stick with Starkiller," Starkiller said, "Galen is gone, one way or another. If I am a clone, I don't want to insult him. And if I'm him... it doesn't feel right to call myself 'Galen'."

"You don't have to cling to the identity Vader gave you."

"No... but I can choose to make it my own."

"Fair enough."

…

When Fett did a job, he expected to be paid. When he was not paid, he was not happy. When he was not happy, everything became a potential target for shooting practice.

"Do you have a location?" Shadow Blade's hologram asked over the comlink.

"I've got it," Fett said coldly.

"Transmit the coordinates."

"No," Fett crossed his arms.

The masked assassin made no reaction. But Fett could imagine what the face under the mask looked like. Pure shock.

"Fett, this is a dangerous maneuver," Shadow Blade warned darkly.

For all his talent, Shadow Blade was not Vader. Fett had defeated that person in combat before. Intimidation without the costume did not work well for him. Not on Fett, anyway.

"I want the payment Vader neglected to give me on Kamino," Fett said, "And I want extra for all the trouble I've gone through."

"Lord Vader won't be happy to hear about this," Shadow Blade crossed his arms as well, mirroring Fett.

"Then I'll contact the Emperor. I'm sure he'd be interested in the cloning projects your master has been overseeing."

"I'm sure the Emperor is fully aware of them."

"Don't bluff, kid," Fett said, leaning forward, "I can read you with or without the mask."

Shadow Blade tapped his arm impatiently. Clearly, he was torn between retrieving his master right away and not letting Fett intimidate him. If Fett knew the kid, he'd give in with just one more push.

"Even you can't pull this rescue by yourself, kid," Fett said, dangling the information before the assassin.

"I'll see that your fee is settled," he said, "_After_ my master is secured. You have my word on that."

Stubborn, spoiled brat.

"Not good enough," Fett said.

"Fett, I have little patience for these games! Now, you will have to accept my word or I will make sure that our rematch ends badly for you!"

"Your master would not-"

"Don't try that. You will obey my orders or I will hunt you down, expose your face to the public, and broadcast your humiliating death to the populace at large! I am in no mood to be bartered with like a common shopkeeper over my master's life! Now, accept my word of honor and get paid, or transmit those coordinates and fly _far, far_ away."

Damn... he pushed the kid too far. And from that tone of voice, the assassin meant every word. Knowing Vader, Shadow Blade would be allowed to make good on those threats.

"Now, I'll settle this price of yours personally," he said, "So transmit my target. Now."

Fett did not know if he was angry or impressed. The kid had spine... and nerve... But he was straight up... From the assassin's track record, he was as good as his word.

Fett transmitted the coordinates.

"Dantooine... You're right, invading that fortress will be difficult-" Shadow Blade's indicator light flashed red.

"Hold the channel open," Shadow Blade said, cutting his hologram off.

Fett sat back. That light meant someone high up was in on this little party. Probably a member of the Dark Hand... or the Emperor...

Moments later, Shadow Blade came back.

"The Emperor is aware of the situation. _Fully_ aware," Shadow Blade said.

Uh oh.

"What are his orders?" Fett asked.

"Lord Vader is on his own."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Follow my master's orders," Shadow Blade said, waving his hand, "I'll face the Emperor's wrath later."

"Kid, you're the one in trouble now."

The chances of him getting paid were also much slimmer.

"Fett, you had _no idea_ what was going on. Neither did I for that matter."

"I'm not an idiot, kid."

"Yeah, I know," he said, resigned, "What was the fee?"

"Triple my usual rate," Fett jumped on the chance to get his money without thinking, "Fifty thousand for a live capture. And he mentioned that I would be 'handsomely rewarded' at the end of the battle. So... you do the math. At least two-hundred thousand. The tracking job and silence are extra..."

"Fine," Shadow Blade pushed the buttons on his console.

A link to his account came up on his screen. Fett approved the transaction.

Five hundred grand? Vader would have not gone above three hundred.

"Kid... your master won't be pleased with your generosity."

"I'll face his wrath later too. No need for you to get dragged into this. Make yourself scarce until this dies down."

Shadow Blade was _protecting_ Fett?

"You'll need a plan, kid. And my blaster," Fett said.

"Fett, I said-"

"I know. You overpaid me."

"The Emperor-"

"I'm just a hired gun following orders. What do I know? Honor earns honor, Shadow Blade."

"Your funeral," he replied, "Meet me at the following coordinates. We'll plan quickly. I don't imagine the Rebels will have much patience."

"Free advice. Don't let your worrying get in the way of your objective."

…

_Master_, Shadow Blade called.

_Little one. Give me a favorable report_, he ordered.

_Fett and I are preparing to get you out. Five hours, after night falls on the planet._

_What's the bad news?_ Vader asked, sensing Shadow Blade's increased anxiety.

_The Emperor has been fully informed of your treachery and your capture. And he has ordered that you are to free yourself._

In other words, "If you got yourself into this situation, you can get yourself out." As usual, the Emperor's ruthlessness knew no bounds.

Well, at least it was not a death sentence.

_You and Fett are attempting this rescue against the Emperor's orders?_ Vader asked.

_Well... I was already en-route._

_Little one, this is a dangerous maneuver._

_It's too late to go back. Part one of the plan is already in motion._

He had waited until the plan was in effect to contact Vader? Knowing that Vader would object and possibly call the rescue off?

_You are going to be punished severely for this_, Vader said sternly.

_I know._

_Accepting the punishment for 'doing the right thing'?_ Vader asked, _You're thinking too much like a Jedi._

_I'm not a Sith yet._

_Yet? You are presumptuous. _

"You're finally awake," Kota's voice said, "Now, maybe, you'll talk."

"I have nothing to say to you, Kota," Vader replied, his voice laced with cold anger.

"It won't be long before I have the information you're hiding, Vader," Kota replied.

"You will never break me."

"While you took your little nap, we drained the power in your suit," Kota said smugly, "How long can you go without a recharge? A few hours?"

_What exactly is this plan?_ Vader asked.

_Fett will cause a distraction on the landing field while keeping the _Shadow Wolf_ secure. Then I'll slip in and get you out of there._

_Not your most elaborate plan. Bring an extra lightsaber. The clone took mine. _

"Vader!" Kota called.

_And have an extra power cell in your possession_, Vader added, _These Jedi scum drained my suit's reserves. _

_How long do you have?_

_Enough time. Do not be blinded by haste._

_Sorry, Master._

_Your concern for my well being is touching,_ Vader said, Y_ou're going to suffer for that as your studies progress._

_I know that too._

_Hmm... How alike you and Starkiller are_, Vader observed, _However, your weakness works in my favor._

_Master, there are few insults more damaging than comparing me to him. Not many, but a few._

There was that grating wit. Half dark, half joke.

_Perhaps I should compare you to the Emperor instead?_ Vader asked.

_I'm fine being compared to Starkiller_, his assassin backpedaled.

_You opened that airlock on your own, little one_, Vader replied.

_Master, when someone opens an airlock around you, it's rarely by their own will. They also have a tendency to fall into space._

_What I would give for an open airlock near Starkiller_, Vader said.

_Can I help with that?_

_You'll be busy keeping Kota occupied._

_Right._

_I'll need to provide Fett extra compensation... _

Shadow Blade's mind twinged in fear.

_You paid him already, didn't you? _Vader demanded to know.

_I didn't know if..._

_You or I would survive to?_

_It was the honorable thing to do._

_Never deliver payment until the other end of the bargain has been met._

_I didn't intend to, until the Emperor called._

_The Emperor contacted you? Personally?_

_Yes._

_I'll forgo your punishment this time, little one_, Vader said, _The Emperor will not be pleased with you._

That was far worse than any punishment Vader could create.

…

"He's in too good a mood," Starkiller said outside the secure room.

"There's no chance that he can escape," Kota waved his doubt aside.

"I know him," Starkiller argued, "There's something not right. He's not half as abrasive as I expected. It's as if..."

"There's no way this is a trap," Kota shook his head, "Vader would never let himself be taken prisoner."

"No... Not a trap. More like he's biding his time..."

"Who's going to rescue him?!" Kota asked, "No one is even aware that he's here!"

All of a sudden, lights flashed red inside the building. Two figures came running up to them.

"Master!" PROXY said, "A ship has exited hyperspace just above us!"

"It's the _Shadow Wolf_," Juno added.

"Blast!" Kota cursed, "Move him! Now! Get him on another ship and out of the system!"

"_Shadow Wolf_?" Starkiller asked.

"Have you heard of Shadow Blade?" Kota asked.

Starkiller's stomach sank. He bolted into the room, a wave of intense hatred flooding into him.

"Is something troubling you?" Vader asked, sounding rather... elated?

"For you," Kota retorted, "Your assassin isn't going to get within ten meters of you!"

"What is _he_ doing here?!" Starkiller demanded, "Not even that maniac could storm this base!"

"That 'maniac' is my top agent," Vader said, "And knows a great deal more about loyalty than _you_."

"You call him off! Now!" Starkiller ordered, lighting his blade.

"Hold on, boy," Kota said, "What has gotten into you?!"

"You recall well, don't you?" Vader asked.

"What is he talking about?" Kota asked.

"Galen failed one mission. _One_! An assassination attempt failed. Shadow Blade succeeded where Galen failed. Vader didn't let him forget it. Ever."

"That's in the past," Kota said.

"If it makes you feel better, Lord Vader never let Shadow Blade forget the time Starkiller cleaned up _his_ failed mission," a dark, twisted voice said from behind them.

Starkiller spun on his heel. The robed figure stood before them, Juno caught in his cold grip. Starkiller rushed at the assassin.

"Wait, boy!" Kota cautioned.

…

Vader watched in amusement as Starkiller ran towards the door, slashing his blade at a non-existent enemy. Only the droid and Juno were in his path. They backed up, getting out of the madman's way.

"Wait, boy!" Kota called after Starkiller.

The restraints on Vader's pallet came open. Kota ignited his lightsaber, only to have his green blade blocked by Shadow Blade's red ones.

"Sorry for the delay, Lord Vader," Shadow Blade said.

"You cast an illusion on the clone?" Vader asked, "Impressive."

"His mental defenses were rather powerful. I doubt it'll hold much-"

"Vader!" Starkiller shouted from down the corridor.

"-longer," Shadow Blade finished.

"You're still trying to convince him that he's a clone?" Kota mocked, slashing at Shadow Blade.

"He _is_ a clone, you old fool!" Vader replied as Shadow Blade blocked the lightsaber.

"No one can clone a Jedi!" Kota said, "The subjects go insane."

"Then how do you explain that?" Shadow Blade's mask looked behind Kota.

The dark clone appeared, holding a lightsaber at Juno's neck.

Strange... Vader had not even sensed the other clone. How weary was he? He had not yet recovered from the injuries caused by his fight with Starkiller.

Kota's lightsaber fell a fraction. Shadow Blade took the opportunity to strike. The old general screamed as the red blade cut into his skin. He ran out of the room to join Starkiller.

"Forgive my delay, Master," the Dark Apprentice said, tossing Vader's lightsaber towards him.

Vader caught the blade as he marched forward. In the corridor, Starkiller held his lightsabers high, his face etched in cold anger.

"It seems that I have the advantage," Vader said, igniting his blade.

"What did he tell you?!" Starkiller asked the Dark Apprentice, "That you would defeat the Emperor together?! It's all lies! You remember, right?! He betrayed us! Twice!"

"I remember that Galen Marek was too weak," the Dark Apprentice said, "Thanks to this... thing."

He brought his blade closer to Juno's neck for emphasis.

"Let her go!" Starkiller demanded.

"Sure. How many pieces would you like her in?" the Dark Apprentice asked with a dark smile, "Two? Five? Should I cut her in half lengthwise or-"

"This isn't you!" Juno said to the Dark Apprentice, "I know that!"

"Pitiful," Shadow Blade said, "You can't even make up your mind which clone you have feelings for? And to think... you've betrayed the man you loved. How do you think he would feel if he knew that you had moved on to a _copy of himself_?"

Juno's eyes went wide.

"Juno, don't listen to him," Starkiller said, his voice shaking, "He has no right to judge you!"

"The assassin has a point," the Dark Apprentice said, "Galen Marek would _hate_ you for this, Captain."

"No..." she said pathetically.

"Juno! Don't fall for it! It's a trick!" Starkiller said.

"Not a trick, just an observation," Shadow Blade said, "The truth is often more painful than a lie, isn't it?"

"It... doesn't matter..." Juno said, "I love Galen... no matter what form he's in."

"So you don't see the clone as a clone? Just a new incarnation of Marek?" Shadow Blade prodded.

"Shut up!" Kota said, rushing forward.

"Careful, General," Vader stepped forward, blocking the attack on Shadow Blade.

"It doesn't matter to me!" Juno shouted, "Do you hear that, Starkiller?! I don't care! I choose you over everyone else in the galaxy! Including this one with a lightsaber at my neck!"

Juno jabbed her elbow into the Dark Apprentice's chest, taking the darker clone off guard. Starkiller took the chance to knock the Dark Apprentice back with the Force.

"A novel attempt, Shadow Blade," Vader said, "But I believed you strengthened their resolve."

"Oh well, he's dead either way, right?" the assassin asked.

"Sorry to interrupt this little tea party, but you two have a date with the business end of my lightsaber," Kota said.

"Fett won't last forever against the troops outside," Shadow Blade pointed out, "And I'd rather not lose the _Shadow Wolf_ to this lot."

Explosions came from the back corridors. The currents of both Starkiller clones overloaded Vader's own perceptions.

"Best that they deal with each other," Vader decided, blocking Kota's strike.

His limbs were sluggish. Too much damage...

Shadow Blade rushed in front of Vader and tossed a powercell to him

_Our escape is set_, Vader caught the powercell and installed it into his belt.

Immediately, his suit roared with the new power. However, it did little to make his robotic legs respond smoothly.

_Do we take the dark clone with us or not? _Vader mused.

Given his track record with the Marek clones, Vader wondered at the wisdom of letting the Dark Apprentice accompany them. The less time any clone of his spent near Shadow Blade, the better. Perhaps it would be best to let Starkiller and Kota deal with the Dark Apprentice.

But there was no guarantee that they would defeat the dark clone. And Vader was in no shape to take on a fully powered Marek clone head on. And Shadow Blade was not yet ready for that challenge.

Well, the Emperor would have the clone disposed of soon enough anyway. Vader nodded to Shadow Blade. The assassin rushed passed Vader while Vader made his way out of the building, leading Kota outside as their onslaught went on.

…

The dark clone met Starkiller's strikes blade for blade. Starkiller tossed his blade at the dark clone, the dark clone pushed it back. They both aimed currents of power at each other. The dark clone built up a burst of dark energy.

"Hey, if you want to get off this rock alive, you'd better come with us!" Shadow Blade said from behind the dark clone.

"Stay out of this, assassin. I'm not done with him yet," the Dark Apprentice aimed Force Lightning at Starkiller.

"Those are Lord Vader's orders!" Shadow Blade said sternly, "Obey his command!"

The Dark Apprentice cast a look at Shadow Blade.

"Are you going to let that weakling order you around?!" Starkiller mocked.

"Be silent!" the Dark Apprentice ordered, "I will come with you as soon as this has been dealt with!"

"There is no time! Do as our lord bids!"

"Or what?!"

"Or you will suffer the consequences!"

"You dare threaten me?!" the Dark Apprentice turned towards Shadow Blade.

…

Vader felt the shift in the Dark Apprentice. Inwardly, he sighed. Arrogant fool.

_Tell him that he has one chance_, Vader ordered as he pushed Kota out the door.

The night greeted him. The _Shadow Wolf _beckoned him, Fett covered the ship from the onslaught of attackers. The bounty hunter used his arsenal of weapons to fend off all soldiers who dared to approach the ship.

_And if he refuses?_

_Eliminate him_, Vader said, _I will send Fett to back you up as soon as I am on board the ship. Little one, be cautious. Use Starkiller to aid you._

_Very well, Master._

…

"Lord Vader has a message," Shadow Blade said, igniting his lightsabers, "You have one chance to join our escape."

"Not until I am ready!" the Dark Apprentice shouted, throwing one of his lightsabers at Shadow Blade.

Starkiller attacked from behind. The Dark Apprentice blocked just in time.

"Attacking your own allies is low," Starkiller said.

"I have no need for dead weight!" the Dark Apprentice said.

"Wrong answer," Shadow Blade said, rushing at the Dark Apprentice.

The Dark Apprentice fended off the strike of the assassin. Shadow Blade was no match for the Dark Apprentice. It would be easy for Starkiller to let the Dark Apprentice kill the assassin off.

"I know the truth about you, Starkiller," Shadow Blade said, "What you want to know. If he kills me, you won't have another opportunity to find out."

Starkiller picked his memories. Shadow Blade was ruthless, deceptive, but not without honor. When he made a deal, he kept it. Galen had often suspected that Shadow Blade was his rival to be Vader's apprentice. So he had done a thorough study on the assassin's mental state. Shadow Blade only lied when under orders to.

So was the assassin under orders to lie right now?

It hardly mattered. The assassin was a preferable enemy to a copy of himself. Starkiller could take the assassin on anytime. If he missed this chance to take care of the Dark Apprentice, there would be no other chance.

…

"Fett, aid Shadow Blade," Vader ordered, ascending the ramp of the _Shadow Wolf_.

"Don't leave without us," Fett called back, charging towards the base.

Vader took the controls. Making the ship hover above the base, he activated Shadow Wolf's arsenal of hidden weapons. The self targeting turbo lasers and blasters practically did all the work. Still, Vader kept a close eye on the scanners as a small armored vehicle approached. As did three X-Wings.

Pulling the controls, Vader weaved passed the X-Wings. He took aim at each of them, firing right at the weak spots of the X-Wing shields.

_Far too easy_, Vader thought.

…

The Dark Apprentice blocked strikes from both sides. The Dark Apprentice slowly started to build up a burst of power. Starkiller leaped back. Shadow Blade did the same. As the Dark Apprentice's power threatened to explode, Starkiller threw his arms up.

His Force Shield blocked the worst effects of the attack. The Dark Apprentice rushed at him. Weary limbs not recovered from his fight with Vader whined in protest. The Dark Apprentice was on the pure attack, swinging each lightsaber in succession.

Shadow Blade threw himself against the wall. Then he pushed himself off it with his feet. Aiming his own two blades at the Dark Apprentice, he launched himself like a missile. The Dark Apprentice leaped up to dodge the launch. Shadow Blade used the Force to change direction, directing himself up on the same momentum. The Dark Apprentice crossed his blades, their four sabers hissed as they met in midair. Both assassins broke the lock and landed on the ground.

Starkiller, having caught his breath, charged passed Shadow Blade. He launched his own fast paced attack at the Dark Apprentice. This time, he swung his blades in quick succession. The Dark Apprentice struck back. Sparks flying off their beams of light as each strike became faster and more intense.

Feeling the warning in the back of his mind, Starkiller knelt. Shadow Blade shot from above him, executing a barrage of Force Lightning. Feeling a cold nudge in his mind, Starkiller slashed at the Dark Apprentice's legs.

The double attack caught the dark clone off guard. The Dark Apprentice howled as Starkiller's blades cut through flesh. He fell to the ground, Shadow Blade's lightning breaking through the Dark Apprentice's barrier. Pushing his advantage, Starkiller threw his lightsaber at the Dark Apprentice. The blade cut the dark clone's neck, ending the horror.

Shadow Blade moved his blades in a defensive stance.

"You promised," Starkiller said, holding his own blades out.

"You're a clone. I've seen the real Galen Marek's body. He's as dead as that one over there."

The truth finally hit hard.

Then, relief flooded him. No more guessing.

"I don't have the power to take you on," Shadow Blade said, "I only came here for-"

"Shadow Blade, need a hand?" Fett asked.

The bounty hunter... he had Juno in his filthy hands! She was roughed up, being dragged every step by the green armored bounty hunter.

"Let her go!" Starkiller ordered.

"Fett, release her," Shadow Blade said.

If this surprised the bounty hunter, he made no sign. He pushed Juno towards Starkiller. Starkiller rushed forward, catching Juno in his arms. Her bruised face made him want to cut that bounty hunter to thin bits.

"I only came here for Lord Vader," Shadow Blade said, "But I have informed the Emperor of this base's location."

The assassin walked passed Starkiller.

"You could have used her against me," Starkiller said.

"And you could have killed me and Fett for it," he replied, "You will no doubt fall the next time we meet."

If Starkiller pressed forward... they would win. They could still recapture Vader and get the assassin as well. That agent probably had a small trove of secrets in his head.

But somehow... Starkiller felt it was a bad idea. He looked at both the assassin and Fett start to run out of the base. He clenched his lightsaber, all he had to do was attack while their backs were turned...

A new scene overtook him.

_He stood in a shining room. In his arms, he held a small star. _

"_You thief!" Vader said, brandishing his lightsaber at him._

_Starkiller looked at the armored man. Not with hate or disgust, but true sympathy. In his gut, heart, and soul, he knew he deserved this wave of hate from Vader._

_Yes, he was a thief. But this star was better off away from Vader._

_Starkiller jumped out the window. A ship flew below him, taking off from the planet of glistening crystals._

_As his heart sank, he realized that he had truly sunk low... _

_The hatch on top of the ship opened. Starkiller leaped down. Soon, another man joined him. Someone Starkiller could not make out in the intense light._

"_I'm just as bad as Vader," Starkiller said to the man._

"_It's for the best," the man said calmly, "He'll never forgive you... or me."_

_Starkiller handed the star to the other man. The man held it securely. He could not make the features of the man out, but he knew that the other one felt an endless sea of sorrow within his own soul._

Starkiller let go of his lightsaber. Shadow Blade and Boba Fett were long gone.

"Starkiller?" Juno asked, reaching for his cheek, "What happened?"

"Some kind of vision," he said, "It felt... so sad..."

"Master! We must evacuate!" PROXY said.

"Right," he nodded, "Can you walk?"

Juno nodded, getting back to her feet.

"Juno... I _know_ the truth now," he said as they ran for the hanger.

"It still doesn't matter to me," she shook her head.

"It does to me," he said, "Look, I'm not saying we'll never be together... but-"

"You want to take our time?" she asked.

"Until I can accept it."

"As long as you're with me," she said, "Now's not really a good time to worry about it."

"There's no time like the present," he said.

"How romantic," she shook her head.

…

Fett made no exchange of greeting with Vader. Shadow Blade landed the ship on the planet they had left _Slave I_ on. Both ships could have stormed the base, but it was easier to guard one. As they landed on the surface, Fett felt relieved to get off the modified battle cruiser and back onto his own ship.

"Good luck with the Emperor," Fett said to Shadow Blade.

"I won't need luck, I'll need a miracle," he replied.

"Your defeat of the rouge clone will go a long way to restoring favor with him," Vader said.

"By the way, Lord Vader, I noticed the stockpile of _my_ clones you had on Kamino," Fett said, "The next time you want my DNA, you pay me. Don't go paying one of my partners to steal my DNA and memories!"

Vader said nothing.

"Kid, take care of yourself," Fett said.

"You almost sound like you care," he mocked.

"You just happen to pay well," Fett said, "Mind if I keep the extra blaster?"

"Well, I did keep two of your crates, so no."

"I do not need to remind you of the consequences if you reveal anything that you saw on Kamino, do I, Fett?" Vader asked.

"I'll be unmasked, cut to bits, and allowed to see my heart stop beating before I die," Fett said, "Or something equally morbid?"

"I leave such... creative ways of killing up to Shadow Blade," Vader said.

"I'm an artist," Shadow Blade shrugged.

"One piece of advice, kid," Fett said, walking towards his ship, "Don't expect honor to be repaid, expect it to be exploited."

"That's why I carry poison capsules, Fett."

"For yourself or your enemies?"

"What do you think?"

"Both," Fett replied.

He proceeded to his ship, leaving the assassin and his master behind. Both madmen, both ruthless, both dangerous in different ways.

But they paid well.

…

"You have a strong rapport with him," Vader noticed as the ramp closed.

"Is that bad, Master?" Shadow Blade asked as they returned to the cockpit.

"I don't know... not yet. Let it unfold, little one," Vader said, taking the copilot's seat.

"Imperial Center?" he asked.

Vader looked at the nav chart in front of him. The entire galaxy was open to him in this ship, yet he had only one course ahead of him. In his youth, he had longed to travel among the stars freely. Now he was enslaved to his master's whims. The irony was not lost on him.

"Take the longer hyperspace route," Vader said.

Still, there were small freedoms. Such as what course Vader took to his destination. And who went with him.

A light on the console flashed red. Vader moved out of the cockpit as the ship ascended. In Shadow Blade's training room, a holgraphic projector showed the Emperor's image. Vader knelt before it.

"I am amazed that you have the courage to face me after your latest betrayal," the Emperor said, his anger quite apparent.

Well, Shadow Blade could always change course...

"What explanation can you give me, Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked.

"What I have done has been in the quest for power," Vader said, "As any _true_ Sith would attempt. The clones have failed, leaving me no path but the one I have always followed, my master. I did it for the glory of the Sith Order."

"Why should I not kill you?"

"I am still of use to you. My dedication to the Sith Order and the dark side remains."

"Will you not _apologize_? Come up with an _excuse_? Beg for _mercy_?"

"No, Master."

"Then you have learned," Palpatine said, "And so have I. You will not find my trust easy to regain, Lord Vader. Perhaps impossible."

"Did I ever truly have your trust, Master?" he asked boldly.

"No," Palpatine said, "How many clones remain?"

"One. He goes by the name Starkiller. And he is far more powerful than the original. However, he has the same weaknesses as the first. And the same resolve."

"And do you harbor _any_ intentions to use him against me?"

"No longer, my master."

"Do you have any other plans to overthrow me?" Palpatine asked, leaning forward, his dark tendrils reaching across time and space to Vader.

Vader buried his greatest schemes under his own resolve.

"No, Master," Vader lied.

The Sith Master leaned back, seemingly satisfied.

"Your assassin violated my orders," Palpatine said, "See that Shadow Blade is punished appropriately."

"Yes, Master," Vader nodded, "Shadow Blade did destroy one of the clones."

"Unaided?"

"Shadow Blade exploited one of the weaknesses of the Starkiller clone to keep the focus on the other," Vader said, "Shadow Blade simply... manipulated the fight."

"On your orders?"

"Yes."

"Why does that assassin obey your orders completely and not mine?"

"Arrogant youth, Master. I shall be sure _your_ assassin knows that _you_ are the master."

"See that you do," Palpatine nodded, "I expect a full report, holding back no details. I want to know exactly _how_ you cloned a Force Wielder with any amount of success."

"The on site records were destroyed along with the facility."

"You do have backups, do you not? At a fortress...Bast Castle, for example?"

"I will have to retrieve them manually."

"See to it before you come to Imperial Center. Surrender all knowledge and we will consider this matter closed."

One thing Vader could always count on was the Emperor's lust for knowledge.

"As you wish, Master," Vader nodded.

The transmission cut off.

Vader returned to the cockpit.

"Set course for Vjun," Vader said, "I must retrieve the files regarding the Starkiller clones."

"Very well," Shadow Blade said.

Vader leaned back in the copilot's chair. As the ship took the jump, he closed his eyes. He cleared his mind of all that had happened, ready to settle into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
